Révolutionnaire cachée
by Soph28
Summary: Cette fille aurait pu tout changer si elle aurait gagné. Elle aurait pu mener une révolte différente de celle que l'on connait. Peut-être que vous l'avez oublié. Peut-être qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Vous seuls en jugerez.


**_Nous ne lui donnerons pas de nom. Vous la reconnaîtrez sûrement vers la fin de ce texte. Ou peut-être pas. Elle n'a sans doute pas marquez vos esprits. Elle n'a pas marqué le leur, alors pourquoi aurait-elle marqué le vôtre ? Peut-être que votre avis sur elle changera durant cette lecture. A vous de voir si son histoire vaut le coup d'œil ou si elle n'est toujours rien pour vous._**

Tout commença durant cette journée où la chaleur régnait. Le soleil était brillant dans un ciel vide de nuage. Habituellement c'était plutôt l'inverse. Les nuages sont gris et abondants dans le District 5, c'est bien connu. Mais cette fois, le beau temps semblait illuminer cette journée. C'était vraiment paradoxale comme situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon et qu'une fille allaient être tirés au sort pour mourir devant la nation entière. Peut-être que le ciel voulait offrir un peu de réconfort aux futurs condamnés. Ou alors il se moquait d'eux.  
La dernière possibilité était la plus probable aux yeux de cette jeune rouquine. Bien qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment en une puissance quelconque dans l'univers, elle pensait que s'il y en avait une, celle-ci aimait tuer le temps en martyrisant le monde.  
L'hôtesse du district, toujours excessivement décorée de couleurs vives et de breloques d'or, prononça un petit discours et annonça la projection du film du Capitole. La jeune fille pourrait réciter cette vidéo de propagande totalitaire par cœur tellement elle avait dû l'écouter. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui ont une mémoire aussi développée. Elle se souvenait de tout. Pourtant quand un nom féminin fût annoncé par la voix aiguë de l'hôtesse, elle n'arriva pas à se rappeler à qui il appartenait. Puis elle comprit que c'était le sien quand les filles autours d'elle s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Peut-être devait-elle crier, pleurer, trembler, rester immobile ou bien fuir. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les émotions étaient floues en elle, et l'adolescente avança sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait. L'annonce de son nom résonnait encore dans son crâne. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle était sans aucun doute condamnée. Elle voyait seulement les regards tristes et désolés des personnes présentes. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Personne ne se porterait volontaire pour prendre sa place en enfer. Cela n'arrive jamais dans ce district.  
Un garçon fût appelé et elle se rappela l'avoir croisé à l'école. Elle ne croisa son regard que quand ils se serrèrent la main.

C'était dans cette pièce aux couleurs rouges qu'elle attendit que sa famille vienne la voir. Il y avait une petite table ronde en bois au centre de la pièce avec un bouquet de tulipes rouge. Les rideaux étaient épais et de couleurs chaudes, de même que le sofa qui était extrêmement moelleux. Le plafond était assez haut et le sol était recouvert d'une vieille moquette bleue foncée. Le soleil rentrait par les fenêtres et se déposait sur les fleurs rouges sang.  
La jeune fille se mordait la langue pour retenir ses larmes dans les bras de son père, sous les baisers de sa mère et sous les yeux perdus du reste de sa famille et de ses amis. Cependant on lui souffla qu'elle pouvait y arriver.  
_"Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que le district ait jamais vu. Tu connais les plantes et la nature comme personne. Reviens-vite."_ lui dit une de ses plus proches amies.  
Elle faillit craquer quand les pacificateurs les emmenèrent hors de sa vue. Les reverra-t-elle un jour ?

Un autre soldat blanc la fit sortir de la salle pour la guider jusqu'au train. Des photographes s'empressaient d'immortaliser son visage avant qu'elle ne quitte son district. Avant qu'elle quitte ce qu'elle connaît pour aller vers des lumières quelque peu austères. On lui avait rabâché des centaines de fois que les jours sombres avaient pris fin et que les Jeux de la Faim maintenaient la paix. Mais à l'époque, cela ne faisait que commencer. Et ces Jeux de la Mort maintiennent le chaos.

Quand elle s'assit dans le salon du train, le mentor était déjà présent. Elle se souvenait de son nom, de ses Jeux. Il s'empressa de demander si elle et son partenaire de district voulaient collaborer. Le garçon a dit qu'il s'en fichait et elle aussi. C'est alors que commença cette longue préparation mentale où le mentor se renseigne sur leurs points forts et leur donne des conseils pour attirer les sponsors. Il n'eût pas de mal à cerner la jeune fille. Elle provenait du district des énergies. Pourtant l'adolescente n'a jamais trouvé utile d'apprendre ce que tout le monde dans son district savait déjà. Elle aimait passer son temps à l'extérieur. Pour elle, l'énergie provenait de la nature verte. Les arbres, les fleurs, les plantes en tout genre étaient pour elle plus précieux que n'importe quelle autre chose. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte avant, mais c'était une forme de rébellion. Elle ne voulait pas faire comme les autres de son district, elle ne voulait pas être une autre ouvrière de ces usines de transformation énergétique. Elle voulait se cacher dans la terre, et mener une vie de lapin, au fond d'un terrier. Cependant, elle voulait pouvoir se défendre. Des crocs étaient nécessaires, mais être violente n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle était calme et réfléchie. Peut-être que si elle utilisait la ruse, elle arriverait à éviter tout combat. Y avait-il un animal dangereux et rusé à la fois ?

Arrivée au Capitole, la jeune rouquine fût étonnée par tous ces costumes étranges.  
C'est donc pour tous ces extra-terrestres que les districts travaillent d'arrache-pied ?  
Ces étranges personnages la déguisèrent d'un costume couleur argenté pour le défilé de chars. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui criaient et sautaient dans tous les sens. Cela l'impressionnait de voir à quel point tous ces gens montraient de l'intérêt pour des enfants dont ils riront quand ils les verront mourir. Est-il possible d'être à ce point inhumain ? Elle pensa à sa famille. Ils voient qu'elle est saine et sauve pour le moment. Elle n'est pas encore en danger. Pas encore.

Les entraînements étaient divers et variés durant les trois jours suivants. Les carrières adoraient montrer leur effrayante dangerosité. Notre tribut du 5, elle, n'avait pour atout que son intelligence. Mais son mentor lui avait conseillé de ne pas montrer ses points forts, tout en ne passant pas pour une faible.  
_"Fond-toi dans la masse, essaie de te faire oublier. Tu dois être transparente dans tout ce que tu fais. Je veux qu'au milieu des jeux, les autres oublient que tu es toujours dans la course."_  
Pour la rouquine, les conseils de son mentor étaient les paroles les plus précieuses. Chaque mots qu'il prononçait raisonnaient perpétuellement dans son esprit. C'est pour ça qu'elle allait s'entraîner qu'une seule fois par jour au combat. Elle ne s'entraînait qu'avec un couteau, arme basique. La plupart du temps elle enrichissait ses connaissances dans les plantes. Elle apprit nom de végétaux supplémentaires et les moyens de reconnaissances. On lui avait même montré comme se camoufler avec un peu de terre et des feuilles, et se faire un petit abri dans les buissons et sous la terre. Il fallait également qu'elle apprennent à reconnaître les différentes natures de sol pour savoir où aller.

Quand elle n'apprenait pas, elle observait les autres. L'alliance des carrières étaient assez basique. La fille du premier district était assez superficielle, mais pouvait être dangereuse avec un arc et le garçon du même district était doué avec un épieu. S'approcher trop près des carrières de manière découverte était donc du suicide. De plus la fille du deux était une véritable tueuse avec quelques couteaux. Elle ne ratait jamais. Mieux valait ne pas être sa cible. Le garçon du deuxième district de carrière était une véritable machine à tuer. Si elle devait de confronter à lui, elle aurait une chance de s'en sortir grâce à sa rapidité. Mais la force qui émanait de ce colosse dissuadait la jeune fille de s'approcher à moins de 20 mètres de cette brute.  
Les autres tributs ne l'inquiétaient pas trop. Ceux du dernier district donnait une image assez soudée, c'était étrange, surtout venant d'un district aussi pauvre. La fille s'appelait Katniss Everdeen. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour sa petite sœur qui avait le nom de Primrose. Ce moment de courage avait attiré pas mal l'attention sur celle qu'on appelait la fille du feu. Leur styliste leur avaient mit des flammes sur leur costume lors du défilé de chars. C'était vraiment impressionnant, même si la jeune rousse doutait que le feu fût réel.

Les évaluations individuelles arrivèrent, et son mentor lui répétait que se faire oublier était primordiale. Il fallait qu'elle vise un 5, note relativement médiocre, en dessous de la moyenne. Elle demanda si ça n'allait pas faire fuir les sponsors.  
_"Ne te concentre pas sur eux pour l'instant. Il faut que tu te fasses oublier de tes autres adversaires __pour ensuite gagner des sponsors dans l'arène et doubler tout le monde. C'est quand ils verront ta ruse qu'ils pencheront de ton côté."_  
Cette stratégie semblait astucieuse pour l'adolescente. Elle se promettait tous les soirs de faire le maximum pour mettre en œuvre ce plan. Après tout, c'était son unique chance de survie. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, et assez frêle. Elle était loin d'être la favorite et avait peu de chance de rentrer chez elle et de revoir sa famille. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tous les soirs. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour garder son humanité qu'on lui ordonnait d'abandonner dans ces Jeux.  
Quand son tour d'évaluation arriva, elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le stand de reconnaissance de plantes. Elle en reconnue la majorité et fit donc exprès de rater le nom de certaines espèces. Elle parlait d'espèces mortelles pour de simples fruits inoffensifs, et de plantes vénéneuses pour des feuilles sans aucune importance. Elle remonta à son étage confiante. Elle avait fait ce qu'on lui a dit de faire, elle était satisfaite.  
Les résultats passèrent sur l'écran et Caesar Flickerman annonça son score. Elle obtenue le 5 qu'elle espérait. Son mentor hocha la tête dans sa direction et la jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

Avant les interviews, les préparateurs lui firent subir de drôles de choses tout l'après-midi. Elle se retenait soigneusement de crier durant l'épilation du corps et du visage. Elle apprécia le lavage et massage du cuir chevelu. Le maquillage dura environs une heure. Quand elle enfila sa robe turquoise, elle ne se reconnue pas. Ses long cheveux roux étaient brillant et parfaitement bouclés. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus clairs que jamais, et son aspect de fille frêle laissa place à celui d'une fille à la taille parfaite. La jeune rousse se demandait comment il était possible que le Capitole pouvait la rendre aussi jolie alors que tous les habitants étaient ridiculement laids.  
A l'entente de son nom, la rouquine avança vers Caesar Flickerman. Ce dernier lui demanda comment elle comptait gagner, et elle répondit qu'elle comptait se servir de son intelligence pour réussir. C'était une réponse fréquente, mais cela lui permettait de se faire oublier pour le moment. Cependant elle priait pour que quelques sponsors l'aient remarquée.

Le soir même, une question lui tiraillait l'esprit. Allait-elle avoir le courage de tuer ? Non, la question était mal formulée. Allait-elle avoir la cruauté de tuer ? Elle voulait survire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour rentrer chez elle, elle devrait tuer. Aucun vainqueur n'a jamais gagné sans tuer. Il y a toujours un affrontement à la fin. Ce dernier combat est toujours celui qui hante le gagnant. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ôter la vie à un être humain, même si celui-ci veut sa mort. Elle fuira les contacts avec les autres, elle fuira les combats. Elle ne se plierait pas aux règles. Elle ne fera pas comme tout le monde, elle ne tombera pas aussi bas.  
_"Si tu décides de ne pas combattre, ils te tueront rapidement. Donne-leur une autre forme d'action. Prends des risques. Si tu veux survivre en restant fidèle à tes principes, fait le maximum pour te donner de l'intérêt aux yeux des sponsors."_  
Elle s'endormie en pleurant et en se répétant ce conseil une bonne centaine de fois.

L'hovercraft était de couloir froide. Tout comme les murs des souterrains. Son styliste lui paraissait tellement inutile. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle s'en sortira. Mais non. Il attacha juste ses cheveux, l'habilla correctement et lui souhaita de bons jeux. Croit-il vraiment qu'elle allait s'amuser ? Les gens du Capitole pensent-ils que les tributs passent du bon temps à s'entre-tuer ?  
La question n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse que les plaques métalliques se levèrent sur la Corne d'Abondance dorée. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. L'angoisse la rongeait et son regard ne savait où se poser. Elle regarda les armes bientôt couvertes de sang et les fournitures qui peuvent sauver des vies. Les sacs les plus utiles étaient au fond de la Corne, et les plus insignifiants étaient devant. Les autres tributs semblaient concentrés sur ces objets. La plupart iront vers les armes et tenteront de s'enfuir. Mais les carrières avaient du mal à tenir en place sur leur plaque métallique et étaient déjà près à bondir en avant. Ils allaient tous les tuer. Ils allaient la tuer. Pas si elle fuyait. Ce n'était pas prendre un risque intéressant que de fuir le bain de sang, mais si elle voulait survivre le premier jour et être sûre de gagner des sponsors plus tard, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille rapidement d'ici. Les secondes se succédèrent et son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Elle avait l'impression que le pays entier pouvait l'entendre. Elle transpirait et priait pour rester en vie.

Le gong retentit et elle sauta de sa plaque métallique. Elle ne chercha même pas à prendre un petit sac à 20 mètres devant elle et courut le plus vite possible dans la forêt de sapins qui se trouvait derrière elle lors de son entrée dans l'arène. Elle se faisait piquer le visage par les épines, mais continua sa course. Elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba. Sans adresser un seul regard à l'autre tribut à terre, elle se releva et partit à toute vitesse. Elle sema l'adolescent qu'elle a percuté. Elle sema le combat. Elle sema la mort.

Elle se trouva rapidement à la rivière. Elle avait courut vite, sans se retourner, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle était exténuée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir. Elle était prête à s'effondrer, mais elle avait continuée d'avancer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eût d'autre choix. Elle se désaltéra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien avaler. Elle se posa trente secondes et repartit.  
La nuit allait être une grande partie de chasse, elle le savait. Grimper aux arbres n'étaient pas sa spécialité, alors elle se creusa un petit terrier camouflé par un arbre et des buissons. Elle craignit pour sa vie quand des pas passèrent tout près d'elle.

Le jour, elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle mangeait toutes les baies comestibles qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle croisait beaucoup de plantes mortelles et les évitait soigneusement. Quand les visages s'affichait dans le ciel, elle se souvient du conseil de son mentor.  
_"Si tu veux survivre en restant fidèle à tes principes, fait le maximum pour te donner de l'intérêt aux yeux des sponsors"_  
Elle se rappela aussi que quand il y a des tributs qui restent à l'écart, ils se faisait tuer rapidement. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour qu'on la laisse en vie. Les tributs de carrières n'étaient pas être très loin de la rivière. Elle décida alors de faire un tour autours de la Corne d'Abondance. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Elle courut alors vers quelques provisions et repartit sans regarder ce qu'elle avait prit. Elle se cacha près d'un lac, dans des buissons. Elle ouvrit le sac et découvrit de la viande séchée et deux biscuits. Elle mangea un biscuit et un bout de viande. Elle but de l'eau et repartit vers les carrières.

Quelques jours plus tard, les carrières avaient regroupé les provisions sur une pyramide à proximité de la Corne d'Abondance. Ils avaient enrôlé le garçon du District 3, dont le nom était Ethan d'après les souvenirs de la jeune rousse. Ce dernier avait réussit à les dissuader de le tuer en leur proposant de réactiver les mines. Elle avait soigneusement observé l'emplacement de chaque bombes. Elle pouvait facilement aller voler un peu de nourriture sans tout faire exploser si les carrières s'en allaient. Comme si on avait entendu sa requête, les carrières se précipitèrent hors de la clairière pour aller voir d'où venait la fumée dans la forêt. L'adolescente attendit qu'ils soient hors de sa vue pour foncer vers la pyramide. Elle enjamba les mines. Elle ne pensa à rien d'autre que ses pas.  
Ici, ici, ici. Fais attention. Ne saute pas là. Attention. Ici, ici, ici. Non !  
Elle était tombée et allait mourir. Elle laissa un cri lui échapper, ferma les yeux et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Elle attendit que ça explose. Mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prit deux trois choses, et s'enfuit en courant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'a jamais était si proche de la mort. Son coeur battait à toute allure et tellement fort qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre l'explosion provenant de la plaine qu'elle avait quittée précipitamment. Elle pensa alors à sa famille. Si ça avait explosé, sa mère n'aurait plus de fille à câliner, son père n'aurait plus de fille à taquiner, ses frères et soeur n'auraient plus de soeur à qui se confier, sa meilleure amie n'aurait plus personne à qui parler. Pour la première fois, La jeune fille se rendit compte que sa mort toucherait au moins quelques personnes. Son partenaire de district était mort le premier jour, probablement sauvagement assassiné par un tribut de carrière. Le district 5 ne comptait plus que sur elle. Elle était le seul espoir d'un district. Elle se devait de tout faire pour les rendre fiers. Pour l'instant elle s'en était bien sortie. Quelques sponsors avaient dût la voir. Mais était-ce suffisant pour la garder en vie ? Elle ne comptait tuer personne, tout le monde avait dû le remarquer. Allait-on l'amener de force au combat ou jugeait-on que le risque qu'elle avait prit était déjà de l'action ?

Elle décida de retourner sur les lieux qu'elle avait quitté et constata que personne n'était dans le coin. Elle se précipita sur les décombres de l'explosion en se demandant qui avait bien pu faire un tel carnage. Elle ramassa un couteau et repartie. Elle vit une flèche coincée dans un arbre. Qui pouvait bien avoir un arc ? Glimmer, la fille du premier district était morte quelques jours plus tôt. Serait-ce la fille du feu ? C'était probable. Elle garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se remit à penser à sa propre vie.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus forte impression pour survivre. Lors de l'annonce du festin à la Corne d'Abondance, elle eût une idée pour doubler tout le monde et montrer son intelligence à Panem tout entier. Dès la fin de l'annonce, elle courut en direction de la clairière et se cacha au fond de la Corne dorée. C'était risqué car les carrières rôdaient toujours dans le coin. Elle ne dormit quasiment pas de la nuit, toujours aux aguets. Le danger pouvait arriver n'importe quand, bien qu'elle doute que quelqu'un ait eu la même idée qu'elle.

Le petit matin arriva. Elle sentait la présence des autres tout autours d'elle. Elle était au cœur de l'endroit où se déroulera le prochain bain de sang. Elle voulait tellement pleurer. Pas pleurer sur sa condition, ni sur les tributs condamnés car elle sait que d'autres pleuraient déjà pour eux. Elle voulait pleurer le Capitole d'être aussi inhumain. Pleurer les Districts qui voyaient mourir leurs enfants. Pleurer les enfants qui regardaient leurs camarades se faire tuer. Pleurer la nation d'être divisée physiquement, et pourtant unie pour prier pour eux. Elle voulait pleurer Panem d'être devenu un enfer. Elle voulait pleurer les créateurs de ces jeux maudits d'être tellement faibles qu'ils avaient décidé d'inventer cette monstruosité qu'on appelait les Jeux de la Faim pour contrôler la nation entière. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas pleurer le président Snow. Elle le haïssait de la réduire à se cacher ici et l'obliger à frôler la mort. S'il était un bon être humain, il ferait stopper tout ça. Elle voulait tellement le réduire à néant. Elle ne voulait faire aucun mal aux autres. Mais elle voulait le blesser lui. Les tributs dans l'arène, même les carrières, sont tous des victimes. Elle l'avait très bien comprit quand les deux tributs du 1 sont morts. Ils n'étaient que des jouets. Que des instruments pour montrer leur impuissance face à ce monstre qui servait de dirigeant à Panem. Le seul moyen pour contester à ça était de refuser de se plier aux règles. Refuser de tuer. Alors dès que les sacs furent à sa portée, elle sortit rapidement de sa cachette, attrapa son sac et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Elle courut encore et encore, aussi vite que le premier jour. Elle s'effondra quand elle fût trop fatiguée. Elle était à quelques mètres de la rivière. Elle rampa vers l'eau et bût tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Elle avait une fois de plus berner tout le monde. Elle était saine et sauve. Pour le moment.

Elle se redressa vivement et alla se cacher dans le premier gros buisson qu'elle vit. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet et trouva de la nourriture et une petite couverture. C'est vrai que les nuits étaient de plus en plus froides. Une épaisseur supplémentaire ne pouvait pas faire mal.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient très rudes. Les juges avaient décidé de pimenter les choses et avaient provoqué un déluge d'au moins trois jours l'empêchant de sortir de son petit terrier pour aller boire et manger. La rouquine tomba malade. Elle avait de violentes quintes de toux, une fièvre des plus brûlantes, des orteils congelés et des frissons incontrôlables.  
_"La nature peut aussi tuer"_, avait dit Atala, l'entraîneuse. Seulement l'adolescente du cinquième district savait que cette nature était fausse. C'était seulement l'arène. L'arène pouvait tuer aussi aisément qu'un tribut. Et pour survivre à l'agression de l'arène, seuls les sponsors peuvent être utiles. Comptaient-il l'aider et la laisser en vie ? L'avaient-ils trouver assez intéressante pour s'intéresser à sa petite vie ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et serrer ses proches dans ses bras. Mais elle voulait que ce calvaire s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Elle avait peur de la mort, comme tout le monde. Mais c'est dans ce terrier glacé qu'elle se dit que si elle mourrait, elle serait libre. Elle ne serait plus le jouet de Snow. Elle serait loin de ce monde abominable où l'on fait croire que le bien de la nation passe par la destruction des enfants.  
Elle sût que la réponse à ses questions concernant ses sponsors fût positive lorsqu'elle entendit un petit sifflement près de son terrier. Elle sortit lentement et en poussant des gémissements de douleur pour voir qu'un parachute argenté n'attendait qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la boîte, prit le contenue et lança le parachute le plus loin possible pour ne pas que d'autres tributs voient sa position. Elle s'enfonça dans sa cachette souterraine et ouvrit la petite fiole grise. Dedans ce trouvait une mixture à l'odeur étrange qu'elle renifla avec difficulté. Elle bût le liquide cul-sec et ferma les yeux. Elle attendit ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que le Capitole pouvait faire des miracles avec seulement un petit médicament, ou petit liquide. Que lui avait-on préparé ?  
C'est au bout de deux minutes qu'elle sentit la fièvre disparaître, ainsi que la faim et la soif. Elle se réchauffa légèrement. Les juges la maintenaient en vie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur dire merci ou non. Bien qu'elle pouvait continuer à lutter pour rentrer chez elle, son calvaire allait continuer. En attendant que le déluge se calme, elle s'autorisa à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer si elle rentrait chez elle. Sera-t-elle l'une de ces ivrognes qui boivent pour oublier ? Ou alors une droguée ? Mais si elle gagne, voudra-t-elle oublier l'enfer qu'elle vivait en ce moment même ? Même si elle essaiera, elle ne pourra jamais effacer son rôle de pion dans ces jeux de contrôle. Ce n'était pas uniquement eux qui participaient aux Jeux de la Faim, c'était le Capitole, plus précisément le Président Snow qui jouait contre les districts. Si elle gagnait, elle se promettait de faire en sorte de faire perdre la partie à ces tyrans qui sont sans aucune humanité.

Le soleil passa à travers le petit trou du terrier et la jeune rousse ouvrit les yeux. Elle commençait à étouffer sous terre. Une fois dehors, elle s'étira de tout son long et observa les dégâts de la tempête. Il n'y avait pas eu d'énormes perte de végétaux, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Seulement elle avait tiré cette conclusion trop vite. La faim recommençait à venir et elle ne trouvait plus autant de plantes comestibles qu'avant. Elle recommençait à mourir de faim. Elle avait énormément perdu des poids ces derniers jours à cause de la fièvre. Elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Un jour plus tard, alors que le soleil tapait plus fort que jamais sur sa peau blanchâtre, elle chercha ce qu'elle pouvait manger. Elle croisait beaucoup d'animaux, mais refusait de les toucher. Elle avait peur de les tuer, et peur qu'ils ne cachent une rangée de crocs acérés créer par la Capitole pour la déchiqueter.  
Elle continua sa quête de plantes comestibles quand elle entendit des pas à sa gauche. Elle s'accroupit et s'approcha silencieusement des bruits. Elle vit alors ce garçon du dernier district, Peeta, déposer des baies sur son blouson. La jeune fille sourit. Si elle lui volait ces baies, elle aurait enfin de quoi manger, et pourrait rester en vie. Elle s'approcha discrètement quand le garçon fût éloigné et ramassa les baies et le petit fromage. Il devait avoir beaucoup de sponsors pour avoir cet aliment.

L'adolescente s'éloigna du jeune homme et s'assit pour se régaler de ses trouvailles. Elle engloutit le fromage plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait voulut, et regarda les petites boules rouges. La faim s'empara d'elle et l'empêcha de se rappeler le nom de ces baies. Si le garçon les a cueillit, c'est qu'elles devaient être inoffensives, non ? Elle s'appuya sur ce raisonnement et croqua à pleines dents quelques-un de ces petits fruits dont le jus lui gicla autours de la bouche. Elle mâcha rapidement et avec plaisir. Soudain, l'acidité commença à lui chauffer la langue, puis la bouche entière. L'acidité se propagea dans sa gorge, lui monta au crâne et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle tenta de lutter contre cette horrible sensation meurtrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient quand elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Les baies ne pouvaient pas la tuer, le blond du district 12 les avait cueillit lui-même. Elle sentit son cerveau taper violemment contre sa boîte crânienne. Un horrible bourdonnement emplissait ses oreilles. Ses yeux ne voyait qu'une lumière aveuglante, sa langue piquait atrocement. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres s'arrachaient d'eux-même et se faisaient broyer de l'intérieur. Elle voulut crier mais sa gorge était en feu et semblait se comprimer. Elle brûlait intérieurement. Tout s'arrêta et devint noir. Le canon retentit.

C'est tout. Elle est morte comme ça, par une simple maladresse, par sa fausse déduction. Après avoir lu ceci, vous vous dites sûrement que cette fille est idiote. Avoir mangé des baies sans les avoir reconnues, quelle faute ridicule ! Mais vous, les auriez-vous reconnues ? Auriez-vous été capables de faire un tel raisonnement alors que vous êtes affamé, et que votre être tout entier est dominé par la faim ? Cette fille est plus intelligente que n'importe quel tribut. Elle l'était trop. Mais ce n'est pas juste son intelligence qui l'a tué. L'arène l'a assassinée. Ou plutôt le Président Snow. Il avait vu son intelligence. Il savait qu'elle refuserait de tuer. Si elle gagnait sans avoir massacré le moindre tribut durant le milieu de la partie, elle aurait était un danger pour le gouvernement. Les gens auraient compris qu'ils pouvaient détruire cette dictature en étant pacifiste, en ne montrant aucune violence durant les Jeux de la Faim. Il a donc ordonné de détruire toutes les plantes qu'elle connaissait pour l'affamer. Il pensait qu'elle mourrait de faim. Mais il était satisfait qu'elle soit morte en voulant se sauver.  
Certains penseront qu'elle connaissait la nature de ces baies. Peut-être oui. Alors pourquoi les avoir mangé ? Probablement pour échapper à cet enfer qu'est Panem. Elle voulait sans doute gagner sa liberté. Gagner tout court. Peut-être savait-elle que gagner ces Jeux sordides allait la tuer intérieurement. Qu'elle n'allait plus jamais être la même. Peut-être savait-elle que la véritable victoire de ces épreuves meurtrières était la mort.  
Si elle aurait gagnait ces Jeux Maudits, elle aurait pût être une menace. Elle aurait pu tout changer. Elle est morte suivant ses principes, en étant fidèle à elle-même. Ils n'ont pas réussit à la changer. Elle est morte en restant celle qu'elle voulait être. Elle a menée sa propre rébellion à elle-seule.  
Alors, est-ce que votre point de vue a changé sur cette fille. Cette fille qui a perturbé à elle-seule le principe même des Jeux de la Faim, qui est de tuer ? Est-ce que votre point de vue sur la mort de cette fille a changé ?  
Cette fille, qui était révolutionnaire cachée. Cette fille, que l'on appelait La Renarde.

_**Est-elle toujours insignifiante pour vous ? Lui trouvez-vous un quelconque intérêt à présent ? Donnez votre avis.**_


End file.
